


Numb

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: Love doesn't always win. Especially against a powerful curse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this by a friend. So here it is!

NUMB-

Kill Dean. Kill Dean. Kill Dean. 

That's all Castiel could hear. Something was wrong. For the past week, he's had these urges. They were getting stronger. They were getting more and more violent. He was scared. He didn't really want to hurt Dean. He loved him. So what was causing the urges? 

Witch. It had to be her. Castiel thought back. A week ago or so, Dean and he had taken out a witch. Right before Cas killed her she mumbled a few words. Castiel didn't think of anything then. Maybe he should have. Was it too late?

Yes. 

*************************

Dean walked into the bunker that night carrying a box of pizza and a six pack. Sam was gone on a solo hunt so it was just him and Cas. Alone time. Finally. 

He and Cas had been together for almost five months now. It had happened one night on a hunt. They were in the Impala watching over a house. One thing led to another and the next thing Dean knew, they were scrambling to put their clothes back on. It was amazing. 

Dean loved Cas. He really did. He just didn't want to say it out loud. He knew better than to jinx it. It was the best thing to ever happen to him. He wasn't going to blow it. Not this time. 

Dean had just set the box down and opened a beer when Castiel walked into the room. He didn't look okay. His eyes were blood shot like he hadn't slept in a couple days. His clothes were rumpled and his hair stood on end, as though he'd run his fingers through it multiple times. He looked distraught. 

"Cas? You okay man?" 

Cas whipped his head towards Dean. He didn't say anything. He just stared. He took a step forward, his lips moving like he was whispering. Dean strained to hear him. 

"Kill... kill... kill..." Cas repeated over and over. Something was definitely wrong. 

Dean stood and made his way over to Cas. He gripped his shoulder and tried to sit him down in a chair. Cas was having none of it. He slapped Dean's hand away. It sounded as though he was growling. 

"Cas..." That's what did it. Cas lost control. He lashed out. His fists beating at Dean's chest. One managed to connect with Dean's jaw, snapping his head back, the skin on Cas' knuckles splitting open. Blood trickled down and he stared, fascinated. 

Dean tried to soothe him but it wasn't working. Cas snapped at him, his teeth barely missing Dean's fingers. Cas was acting like a rabid animal. The only thing missing was the foam. 

Cas launched himself at Dean. They collided and crashed to the floor. With Cas on top, there was really nothing Dean could do but try to block Cas' attacks. He was losing. And fast. 

There was a flash, a gleam that caught Dean's eye. A blade. Cas' angel blade. Cas was going to try and kill him. Dean wouldn't let that happen. 

"Cas! Stop! What is wrong with you? It's me. It's Dean. Please..." Cas seemed to register Dean's voice which was good. Maybe he could get through to him. All he had to do was talk. 

"Cas, this isn't you. Okay? Put the blade down. We will get you help. Please. Trust me." Cas seemed to listen. The blade lowered and Cas' body slumped. He looked down at Dean and his blue eyes were clear. Dean had gotten through to him. Thank god. 

"It's okay baby. Everything is going to be okay." Dean reached up and rubbed his thumb along Cas' cheek, the caress channeling all the love Dean could possibly feel for another being. That alone should be enough to bring Cas back from the brink. 

Cas turned his face into Dean's palm and tried to calm his breathing. He wouldn't hurt Dean. 

************************

Kill... kill... kill... 

The voice was getting louder. Cas tried to fight it. He tried so hard. His body wouldn't listen. It was like someone else was controlling him. He could see everything happening but it wasn't him doing it. At least, he didn't think it was. 

He took a deep steadying breath. He would fight this. He had to. 

Cas could feel his arm raising. The one without the blade. He watched as he swung. He watched as it connected. He watched blood spurt from Dean's nose. He watched fear shine through Dean's eyes. His fist swung again. 

And again. 

It didn't stop. Not until Dean was laying there a bloody and beaten man. His nose was crushed. His eye swollen shut. Cas couldn't look away. He could see Dean's tears leaving tracks in the blood. He felt nothing. The curse had worked. He was not Castiel. Not anymore. He was just a killer. 

And right now, he had something to finish. His right hand lifted, the light gleaming against the metal of the blade. His hand froze. He stared down at Dean. He was begging for his life. 

"Cas. Don't. Please stop. I love you. Please."

Pathetic. 

Cas swung. The blade struck home. Dean gasped. Blood trickled from his mouth. His legs spasmed. His hand fell from Cas' arm. The green in his eyes dimmed. One ragged, wet breath later and he was gone. 

Cas stood and looked down at what he'd done. His head cocked to the side. There was nothing. No feeling running through him. No remorse. No guilt. Not even anger. 

He was numb. 

Cas turned on his heel, his trench coat splattered with crimson, and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Nina Weems


End file.
